


Out of the Loop

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, OC ghost chararcter, mention of disposal of failed clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: He's been kept out of the loop but someone shows up to tell him what's going on and offer him a deal.
Series: Maker's legacy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363384
Kudos: 1





	Out of the Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Out of the Loop

He stared at the latest surveillance footage of his new drones and frowned. The pretentious goth girl friend of Daniel’s now had ghost powers and there were even more of these strange ghost running around. He was going to have to confront Daniel soon about them once he knew everything.

“He’s done a good job of keeping you out of the loop,” a voice said and he turned to see a strange ghost standing there. “Allow me to introduce myself Vlad Masters, I am Maker Number three of the hand of the Observants.” The ghost said and he recalled the vague legends he’d heard of them. “I am responsible for the ghostly hyde’s currently plaguing your city.”

“And the empowering of the silly goth girl as well?” He asked and the thing nodded confirming his suspicious. “May I ask why you would do this?” He wasn’t sure how powerful the ghost was so better to find out as much as he could before he considered taking action.

“For my legacy, my time as a maker is nearly up and I want to leave something truly unique and the ghost hydes I created are a start,” The ghost said looking around his lab. “But there is still a little time and I was wondering if you’d like my assistance to get everything you want?”

This maker was looking at the area where his latest failure to create a working clone of Daniel had been disposed of. “What exactly do you have in mind?” He asked after all if this thing could turn humans into half ghost it could possibly give him the means to finally create a perfect clone.

The End


End file.
